Rapture Cruiser
General The Rapture Cruiser is an event hull. It was available in the event Crackdown. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Rapture Cruisers are commonly seen as the best cruisers in the whole game. Their speed is only 20 m/s less of most frigates, so they're extremely hard to kite. They have just about everything better than an Apocrypha Cruiser and can be used in a wide multipurpose range, from base attacks to VEGA hunting. They can easily kite Revelation Cruisers and can circle ill equipped battleships with little trouble. They're the best ships to be used for decoys and also good to chase down slower ships. To sum it up, they're good at just about everything they're meant for. Disadvantages: Their main disadvantage is only the fact that they can fall easily to cutters, but they're possible to defeat with good tactics and proper fitting. Same goes for most carrier supported fleets, unless the Rapture Cruisers are also being supported by carriers. It is possible to defeat a Dread Battleship or Zeal Battleship mixed with a carrier should your opponent have the wrong build and bad piloting skills. However, because this is normally starting to not be the case, cruisers have been significantly undermined in the game, but are still second place in usefulness to the now common battleship-carrier fleets. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral Shield V x2, Deflector Shield V and IV, Shockwave Shield V and IV or IV x2 with weaponry such as Thermal Beams, Gladius Drivers, AP Drivers, Wave Drivers or SICO Missiles with a single Arrestor Beam or NET Torpedo with Rear Thrusters V and a booster that is either Focused Optics, Iridium Magnets, Phased Projectiles or AM Warheads with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. VEGA hunting: High level Gladius Drivers with Rear Thrusters V and the Iridium Magnets booster with the best armor and shielding you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Base attacks: Same shielding as above with weaponry such as Creeper Torpedoes or SICO Missiles with the AM Warheads booster and if possible, Armored Hold if space is available with mid tier Zynthium. Base decoys: Highest possible shielding as long as it's not Spectral Shields or Diffuser Shields and armor balance with Strafe Thrusters V and if possible, Armored Hold if space is available with a single Pulse Ray I. Usage by VEGA In VEGA Cargo Fleets levels 37+, Rapture Cruisers are armed with low to high level Hydra Missiles. It is an extremely durable ship and extreme caution should be taken when fighting it. It carries Spectral Shield V in all the fleets. The Rapture Cruisers are also equipped with AM Warheads to increase its area of effect. Therefore, ships in a tight formation have a difficult time destroying it. However, Venom Battleships equipped with Gladius Drivers can easily destroy only a single Rapture Cruiser, because all battleships are easily flanked, but one is easy to deal with. You may also use Revelation Cruisers or Apocrypha Cruisers equipped with Gladius Drivers II or III. It is recommended you use Phased Projectiles III-V with this method. During the Crackdown event, the Rapture Cruiser was introduced as a different hull, with higher speeds, high health and Burst Ray weaponry. Players found kiting the Rapture Cruisers with Apocrypha or Revelation Cruisers quite easy with Thermal Beams, as the speed of the Raptures tended to avoid Gladius Drivers not boosted by high level Iridium Magnets. Trivia *Despite the Apocrypha Cruiser having 500 tons more mass, 160 tons of that mass is already wasted, as most players choose to fit 5 Apocrypha Cruisers in a fleet, being forced to under mass them. This means that the Rapture is only really 340 tons lower than a Apocrypha Cruiser's max mass. *This hull was the first event prize to be introduced with the alliance update. *The Rapture Cruiser is the fastest cruiser-class ship in the game. *The appearance of the Rapture Cruiser in VEGA Elite 50-55 fleets is actually that of an Apocrypha Cruiser, only players have the light grey coloration *The Rapture is the only of the 4 event hulls (the Dread Battleship, Condor Frigate, Gharial Cutter are the others) not re-released by KIXEYE for a Riot event that were introduced prior to the Riots. *The Rapture Cruiser, previously a darkish blue in combat, was retextured to look more like the Rapture Cruiser shown in the blueprint. This made the Rapture the first event hull to receive a major texture/graphic overhaul. However, VEGA Rapture Cruisers still have the old appearance in 37+ Cargo Fleets. *Confirmed by CM The Real LXC, the Rapture Cruiser is never to be released again for a Riot. *Due to its superiority, rarity and power in fleet vs. fleet, the Rapture Cruiser is probably the most demanded ship of all time by the players who failed to get them. Gallery Rapture Cruiser bp.jpg|Rapture Cruiser blueprint Apoc Vs Rapture.png|Differences between the Apocrypha Cruiser (left) and Rapture Cruiser (right) Old Rapture Cruiser.jpg|Old Rapture Cruiser appearance Rapture Cruiser in battle.jpg|Rapture Cruiser in battle Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Cruisers Category:Event Prizes